Voluntold
| season = 1 | episode = 4 | image = Voluntold.jpg | airdate = October 18, 2012 | viewers = | writer = | story = | teleplay = | director = | previous = | next = }} is the fourth episode of the first season. It is the fourth episode of the series overall. It was written by co-executive producers Patrick Massett & John Zinman and directed by Steven DePaul. It first aired on October 18, 2012. Moral continues to deteriorate aboard the rogue USS Colorado and Captain Marcus Chaplin allows his crew the choice of staying or leaving. Secretary of Defense William Curry initiates assassination attempts against Chaplin and gives orders that would result in the death of all hands. The crews sympathy swings back to Chaplin as he diffuses the situation and the majority elect to stay. James King continues to question his role in precipitating the attack on the Colorado as his fellow SEALs elect to leave the island. Mayor Julian Serrat has Sophie Girard take over prospecting for rare metals and she lies to him about her results, claiming there are none. She tells Sam Kendal that the island has untold value. In Washington Christine Kendal confronts the press for failing to ask more questions about the Colorado incident. Bennett Sinclair tries to convince Kylie to cease her own investigation but she continues to work with Admiral Arthur Shepard. Plot Captain Marcus Chaplin runs drills to ensure that his crew remains combat ready. He is impressed with Lieutenant Grace Shepard but finds the majority of his crew are less efficient than before reaching Sainte Marina. Chief Anders comes to see Chaplin, asking to be allowed to leave the island to return to his family. Chaplin admonishes him for breaking protocol and discusses the worsening morale of the crew with Executive Officer Sam Kendal. Chaplin determines that he will offer the crew the chance to leave, hopeful that many of them will volunteer to stay. Secretary of Defense William Curry announces that Chaplin and Kendal have been indicted for treason. He contacts several crew members to task them with killing their former commanding officers. Crewman Wallace attempts to shoot Chaplin while he is ashore. Sam captures Wallace and finds out about the order. Chaplin refuses to let it change his behavior. In Washington Christine Kendal is harassed by debt collectors, press, and government surveillance. She lashes out against the surveillance van and questions why the press are not doing more to find out what happened aboard the Colorado on live television. Paul Wells comes to comfort her. Kylie Sinclair's father Bennett tells her that he was responsible for taking the Perseus hard drive from her safe. He says that he is following the requests of the president and she should do the same. She tells Admiral William Shepard that she can no longer assist his investigation. However, she reconsiders when she sees Christine on television. SEAL James King is called to the hospital by his teammates, they tell him that the wounded Hopper is getting worse. He visits the hospital and finds that the staff have fled with the majority of the painkillers. He leads an assault on Seratt's mansion and negotiates for Seratt to give him back the drugs in exchange for being left alone. His teammates Fisher and Vogler choose to leave the island and try to take Gil Langston's corpse with them. King refuses to release the body and fights them off. He takes a beating but drives them off. Tani cares for him as he recovers. He buries Gil's body on the island and says goodbye to the man he considered a brother. Sam questions Petty Officers Pilar Cortez and Josh Brannan about their captivity and the death of Redman. They lie and claim that Julian Seratt chose an executed Redman; in reality he forced Brannan to make the choice. Brannan snaps under the pressure and pulls arms a grenade in the submarine's control room, planning to force Chaplin to hand it over. Chaplin is able to talk Brannan down, explaining the complexity of his decision and reminding Brannan of his oath to protect the US Constitution from enemies both foreign and domestic. Brannan demands to talk to Curry and Chaplin allows the call, broadcasting it throughout the sub. Curry order Brannan to detonate the grenade and scuttle the ship, callously dooming all hands. Brannan stands down and Chaplin addresses the crew, engendering a swell of sympathy. The majority of the crew elect to stay in the wake of the near miss. Seratt taskes Sophie with continuing the work started by her boyfriend Dr. Guttman, who has fled the island. Guttman convinced Seratt to fund sampling for precious metals, a booming market in telecommunications. Sophie takes samples and finds the island rich in the resource. She lies to Seratt, claiming that there were no positives. He demands that she perform more sampling. She approaches Sam and relays the islands value. She tells him that he is responsible for the island as the new power there. Appearances :Main:Voluntold/Appearances First appearances The following named, recurring characters are introduced in this episode: #Chief Anders - Nuclear Weapons expert on the USS Colorado. Credits Cast Starring #Andre Braugher as Captain Marcus Chaplin #Scott Speedman as Lieutenant Commander Sam Kendal #Daisy Betts as Lieutenant Grace Shepard #Camille de Pazzis as Sophie Girard #Dichen Lachman as Tani Tumrenjak #Daniel Lissing as SEAL James King #Sahr Ngaujah as Mayor Julian Serrat #Autumn Reeser as Kylie Sinclair #Jessy Schram as Christine Kendal #and Robert Patrick as Master Chief Joseph Prosser Guest starring #Jay Karnes as William Curry #Jessica Camacho as Seaman Pilar Cortez #Will Rothhaar as Petty Officer Josh Brannan #Michael Gaston as Bennet Sinclair #David Rees Snell as SEAL Hopper #Michael Mosley as Chief Anders #Michael Ng as Sonar Operator Cameron Pitts #with Bruce Davison as Admiral Arthur Shepard #and Jay Hernandez as Paul Wells Co-starring #Daniel Bess as Lieutenant Chris Cahill #Jason Quinn as Seaman Jones #Isaac Gilmore as SEAL Fisher #Jesse Luken as Seaman Wallace #Joe Toro as a Corpsman #Michael Trisler as SEAL Vogler Uncredited #News Anchor #USS Colorado Helm Officer #Crewman Reynolds #Crewman Henry #Petty Officer Redman #USS Colorado Marine 1 #USS Colorado Crewman 1 Crew Opening credits #Robert Duncan - Composer #Jean Higgins - Episodic Producer #Julie Siege - Supervising Producer #Eileen Myers - Consulting Producer #Ron Fitzgerald - Co-Executive Producer #Patrick Massett & #John Zinman - Co-Executive Producers #Kevin Hooks - Executive Producer #Marney Hochman - Executive Producer #Karl Gajdusek - Executive Producer #Shawn Ryan - Executive Producer #Karl Gajdusek & #Shawn Ryan - Creators #Patrick Massett & #John Zinman - Writer #Steven DePaul - Director Closing credits #Nicholas Bradley - Co-Producer #Nick Antosca & #Ned Vizzini - Story Editors #Mary Courtney - Unit Production Manager #Dave Hallinan - First Assistant Director (AD) #Joyce McCarthy - Second AD #Waitani Young Tomich - Second AD #Rebecca Mangieri, C.S.A. & #Wendy Weidman, C.S.A. - Casting #Rachel Sutton, C.S.A. - Hawaii Casting #Krishna Rao - Director of Photography #Jim Spencer - Production Designer #Kevin Casey - Editor #Laura Goldsmith - Costume Designer #Evyen Klean - Music Supervisor #Janet Lopez - Music Supervisor #Paul Jurcsak - Technical Advisor References External links *Last Resort episodes at Wikipedia *"Voluntold" at the Internet Movie Database (IMDb) *"Voluntold" at the American Broadcasting Company (ABC) site Category:Season 1 episodes